


Gone Clubbing

by milliganopen



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but here we go, this is embarrasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliganopen/pseuds/milliganopen
Summary: Cosette is out clubbing with her girlfriend, and decides to try something new.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Gone Clubbing

The music is pounding through Eponine’s bones and jolting her heart into her throat with each pulse. She’s a few drinks in already, not enough to get her drunk but just enough to give her a light, pleasant buzz. She’s in a booth with a circular leather seat, only large enough for 4 people at most. She’s only sharing it with one, but despite the extra room, she’s pressed close against Cosette, feeling the heat that radiates from her skin through the thin fabric of Eponine’s shirt.

Eponine watches as Cosette lifts her drink to her lips, a fruity cocktail that Eponine can smell on her breath when she leans in close. “Babe, you’re staring,” Cosette says over the music, and Eponine tries to push down a blush. “Are you drunk?” Cosette asks gently with a teasing edging.

Eponine shakes her head. “No, not really. Just a little buzzed, I guess.” Cosette smiles, seeming pleased with this answer. She slides one smooth, delicate hand along Eponine’s arm to squeeze her hand. It makes Eponine feel warm.

“Hey,” Cosette says, and now her lips are pressed against the shell of Eponine’s ear, which makes her shiver. “I want to try something. That okay with you?”

Eponine nods wordlessly, unable to trust her voice not to give away how aroused she is already. She can feel Cosette’s smirk as she kisses the side of Eponine’s neck. “Good girl,” Cosette whispers, and Eponine shudders involuntarily.

Cosette’s wet tongue trails along Eponine’s jaw slowly, which almost distracts Eponine from the fact that her girlfriend is running one hand down her front, cupping her breast in her hand over her shirt. Eponine sighs, glad that her chest is small enough that she can get away with going braless most of the time. Cosette, on the other hand, is quite a bit more well-endowed.

Eponine’s thoughts are wrenched away from her girlfriend’s tits as Cosette pinches her nipple through the fabric, eliciting a short gasp from Eponine. Cosette hums happily, nipping at Eponine’s earlobe as she rubs Eponine’s breast. Once she’s satisfied there, her hand moves to the other breast, playing with Eponine’s other nipple. She traces her tongue along Eponine’s throat, savoring her girlfriend’s soft, shallow breaths.

“Cosette,” Eponine whines as she pulls her hand away, pressing a gentle kiss to Eponine’s cheek, “babe, we’re in public.”

Cosette grins impishly, biting down slightly on her plump lower lip. “I know, but... I can’t help myself.” She eyes the way Eponine’s nipples are now visible through her shirt, and how she’s shifting back and forth in her seat, legs crossed and squirming. Cosette knows from experience how wet she must be already, and nuzzles Eponine’s jaw with a sweet sigh. “I’ll be sneaky,” she adds in a singsong whisper, and when Eponine groans and tilts her head to the side to give Cosette more room, she knows her girlfriend wants this, too.

“Okay,” Eponine mumbles breathlessly, and Cosette feels her throat move as she swallows. “Just- be careful.”

Cosette presses her open mouth to the space between Eponine’s neck and shoulder and sucks hard. Eponine jolts in her seat and lets out a small yelp as Cosette scrapes her teeth over the hickey, a small pink welt surrounded by Cosette’s candy red lipstick. Cosette smirks to herself. She loves leaving her mark on Eponine, showing everybody how good she treats her girl

Cosette’s hand traces over Eponine’s chest one more time, ghosting over her pert nipples before moving lower, brushing across her thigh. Eponine is flushed all the way down to her collar, now, and Cosette can see her eyes darting around the club. A nervous habit of her girlfriend, Cosette reflects. Always looking for a way out.

She nudges Eponine’s cheek with her nose. “Baby, look at me. It’s okay,” she breathes. “Nobody’s watching. Besides, I’m sure people have done much worse.”

Eponine laughs, a loud, abrupt bark that sends a warm feeling through Cosette’s stomach. Eponine turns to face her, licking her lips briefly. Cosette pecks her nose with an exagerrated kissy noise, which makes Eponine laugh again, softer, and relax her shoulders. The laugh turns into a squeak when Cosette pushes Eponine’s legs apart and presses the heel of her hand against Eponine’s core.

“Is this okay?” Cosette asks again, looking Eponine head on. Eponine nods hurriedly, and her hips twitch up slightly, but Cosette just shakes her head. “Come on, baby, I wanna hear you say it.”

Eponine pushes air through her nose, and mumbles, “Yes, fuck, Cosette, I want this.” Cosette’s fingers rub against the seam of Eponine’s slacks again, and she adds in a rush, “Please fucking touch me.”

Cosette smirks, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Eponine’s neck as she undoes the button on her girlfriend’s pants. Eponine inhales shakily, hips twitching up towards Cosette’s fingers. She pulls the zipper down slowly, enjoying the low whine it draws from Eponine. “Quit teasing,” Eponine whispers, reaching over to take hold of Cosette’s forearm and squeeze urgently.

“Sorry, baby,” Cosette giggles faux-innocently, making Eponine pout just a little. The pout turns to an open-mouthed gasp when Cosette slips a hand inside Eponine’s slacks, pressing against the already damp spot on her underwear.

Eponine groans, head lolling forward to rest on Cosette’s shoulder. “Ah, fuck,” she breathes, starting to grind against her girlfriend’s nimble fingers. Cosette takes her free hand and slides it up Eponine’s side to stroke her soft, dark hair, making her sigh.

Cosette would normally like to draw things out a little more, toying with her girlfriend until she’s soaked and begging, but considering the public setting, along with Eponine’s already unsteady breathing, Cosette decides to take pity on her. She removes her hand from Eponine’s slacks and places it inside Eponine’s underwear, cutting off her noise of protest.

Eponine feels even warmer up close, and Cosette smiles, planting a kiss on Eponine’s cheek as she trails her fingers down through coarse hair towards Eponine’s center. Eponine shudders as Cosette’s fingers trail along her wetness, dipping gently between her lips before going back to stroking.

“Aw, baby, you’re so wet,” Cosette coos, leaning in close to Eponine’s ear. A whine escapes from Eponine’s lips, and she grinds her hips up against Cosette’s fingers eagerly.

Cosette takes the silent hint and presses her middle finger firmly against Eponine’s slit, sliding it upwards until she hears Eponine gasp and jolt against her. “Oh, there we go,” Cosette whispers to herself, and circles Eponine’s clit with a careful fingernail, making her girlfriend shudder.

“Fuck, Cosette,” Eponine whimpers, bucking up against her hand. She bites her lip to stifle the little noises that threaten to slip out, one hand white-knuckle gripping the fabric of Cosette’s yellow skirt. The tip of Cosette’s finger dips down inside Eponine, just enough to tease, and Eponine kisses her.

Cosette hums happily and lets Eponine do as she pleases, biting Cosette’s plump lower lip and licking eagerly into her mouth. Cosette rubs the pad of her finger against Eponine’s clit and savors the little gasps her girlfriend lets out. They alternate between kissing and simply breathing against one another, panting warm air against the other’s skin.

Eponine is getting close. Cosette can tell by the pitch of her moans and the way her hips are rocking back and forth desperately against Cosette’s hand. “You getting close, baby?” Cosette whispers against Eponine’s mouth, and the bitten off whimper she gets in reply is more than enough of an answer. Cosette smirks and picks up the pace.

“Oh god!” Eponine yelps, and claps a hand over her mouth to try and keep quiet. Cosette chuckles to herself, knowing how loud her girlfriend can get when she’s close. Eponine bites down on her fingers as Cosette fucks her, hard enough that her ass comes off the seat with each thrust of her hips.

“Come on, ‘ponine, baby. You’re almost there,” Cosette whispers, index finger rubbing Eponine’s clit as her middle finger curls inside her, pressing against Eponine’s twitching walls. “Cum for me,” she adds, nipping the shell of Eponine’s ear, and Eponine is eager to oblige.

“F-fuck! fuck,” Eponine grits out behind her finger, her toes curling in her chunky black boots as she quivers all over. Cosette pulls back just enough to admire her girlfriend, the way her eyebrows knit and lips twitch as her orgasm hits her. Cosette knows Eponine’s body like the back of her hand and yet none of this ever gets old to her. Cosette shifts in her seat and feels the wetness that’s formed in her panties, just from watching Eponine get off.

Once Eponine has gone still, Cosette slips her hand out of Eponine’s pants slowly. Eponine slumps against Cosette’s side, breathing hard against her neck. Cosette turns her head to place a kiss on Eponine’s forehead. “You okay, baby?” She asks, and Eponine nods her assent, still trying to catch her breath.

Cosette holds her hand up in front of both of their faces, and smirks to herself as she spreads her fingers and watches them glisten in the multicolored lights. Eponine elbows her weakly. “Jesus, Cosette. That’s gross, quit it.”

Cosette laughs. “It’s not gross, babe. Look.” She brings the hand to her mouth and sucks her middle and index fingers inside, sucking them eagerly. “Mm...” Cosette hums around her fingers, half just to tease and half at the familiar musky taste of her girlfriend. Eponine goes red all over and clears her throat.

Cosette wipes her fingers off on her jacket and gives Eponine a chaste kiss. “That was pretty fun,” she says cheerfully. Eponine nods silently, reaching for her drink with a hand that’s still trembling slightly.

“Hey! Eponine, Cosette,” A voice calls over the pounding music. Eponine jerks her hand in shock and spills her drink down the front of her shirt. Cosette stifles a giggle. 

Grantaire slides into the booth beside Eponine, hair ruffled and the top 3 buttons of his shirt undone. He’s pretty smashed, as to be expected, with a pink flush high on his cheeks. “Hi, Grantaire,” Cosette replies, helping Eponine dab at her top with a napkin. “Having fun?”

Grantaire nods, stealing a swig from Eponine’s drink. “Soooo much fun,” he says as Eponine begins to protest, then thinks better of it. “How about you two?” He continues. “You guys having a good time?”

Eponine and Cosette exchange a look. “Oh, we’re having an absolute ball,” Cosette replies, licking her lips and sliding a hand across Eponine’s thigh. Eponine swallows and stares resolutely ahead, trying not to turn bright red.

Grantaire glances between the two of them and furrows his brow. “Huh. Girls are weird,” he murmers, taking another sip from a drink that isn’t his.

**Author's Note:**

> haha ive never posted anything like this before please be nice


End file.
